


No!!! Please!!

by elvirakitties



Series: Halloween [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	No!!! Please!!

"NOOOOO!!! Please!!!!" Harry was hiding under the covers. 

"Harry, you have to get out of bed." Severus, while in agreement with Harry, knew it wouldn't work.

"They might not look up here." Harry was trying a new avoidance tactic. 

"Harry, as much as I agree with you, Albus invited us to this new Halloween brunch before anyone realized what he was doing. Even Minerva wasn't aware of it, otherwise, she would have warned us." For the past few years, Dumbledore had been trying to get all the staff and their spouses or significant other to meet for a Halloween brunch to unify the staff. It hadn't worked for the last five years. This year it was the same day as the Halloween Feast. The Granger-Weasleys had asked for the night off, as Ron wanted to go trick or treating like a real muggle, with his niece.

"They will be here." Harry hated Hermione and Ron visiting their house. Hermione always picked apart how they had set up the furniture and where they had their bed. It wasn't Feng Shui something, it didn't flow smoothly either. 

"I'm aware, and I am prepared." Severus still wasn't sure how he got conned into hosting it this year. They had managed avoid being invited the last few years. Actually, from what he heard only the Weasleys, Lupins, and Dumbledore ever attended. 

Harry peeked out at Severus. "Bad candy dish?"

"Ready, I do hope they want to be pink crayons for Halloween." 

"Dull tip?" 

"Yes, on both of them, the crayon wrapper will also be ripped in some places, perhaps mention to Draco and a few Aurors what they will be this Halloween." 

"Oh, Ron already as three warning and failed the health exam this year. He is to go on a diet." 

"So he will be craving more candy than normal." Severus stepped into the bathroom, going to their hidden potion cabinet and pulled out a few more potions. "I believe he likes anything we put on the table?"

"Yes, same with Hermione, she will take a bit of everything to be polite. We just have to warn our friends. What potion?"

"A time delayed drunk one, I will key it to go into effect an hour after the costumes."

_____________________________________________________________

Draco was taken pictures, while Neville was laughing as Dean and Seamus were wrestling Ron Weasley to the ground, and trying to cuff him. Ron kept rolling away, as they were on a small hill. He had managed to scream a few things at Dean before Seamus silenced him. They didn't want to hit him with a stunner and have him roll down the hill and into the water since the bridge to Hogwarts was at the top of the hill. 

Hermione was weaving a bit as Kingsley was trying to read her rights to her. She barely had any crayon wrapper left on her after she and Ron had started a brawl in the center of Hogsmeade. When the Aurors had shown up the two of them started running up the hill to Hogwarts, while their niece was now crying for her parents. 

Once Ron and Hermione were carted away, with Bill showing up to claim his daughter, Draco and Neville looked through the photos. "I think the whole series." Neville couldn't pick out the best one.

"I agree. Dumbledore is going to have a fit. Rita was writing up a storm as Granger was swearing in the village." 

"I saw. I bet she was here to witness their arrest." 

___________________________________________________

Harry bounced onto the bed. "Sev, you have to see the paper."

"Harry, it's to ear--wait, paper?"

"Yes, they made the paper." 

Severus sat up and together they watched the pictures a few times as it showed Granger swearing up at wizards about their ignorance, while Ron was stuff his face with the candy out of his niece's pumpkin. The next few pictures showed the pair running away from Aurors, and how their costumes barely remained on. "You know, we have to aim higher next year. Ruin them totally." 

Harry had never and would never forgive Dumbledore and his little pawns for the hurt they had dished out to him. "I have an idea for next year."


End file.
